


write on my skin

by enchantedhosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Hosie, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedhosie/pseuds/enchantedhosie
Summary: Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin, it will show up on your soulmate's skin as well.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	write on my skin

Hope is drawing flowers on her arm, surrounded by beautiful patterns and colors. In another part of the city, Josie is sitting on her bed watching the little lines appear on her arm, and she can’t stop smiling. This is her favorite part of the day.

Josie is super forgetful, and she scribbles down all the places her appointments are and little details about her schedule on her arms. Hope keeps watching as different places of the city and hours appear on her arms every day. She smiles, thinking about how this could be a way to meet her soulmate. She does not want to be a stalker, or seem like a pervert, but if life gives you lemons…

Hope goes to a different place every day, hoping to meet her soulmate. She looks at the arms of each person who walks by her side, trying to identify her art. Trying to see her drawings on someone else’s skin.

It’s been a week and Hope hasn't had any luck yet. She is hopeless, which is pretty ironic considering her name is Hope. She’s sitting at the Mystic Grill, after another uneventful day. She thought this would be easier, yet she wants to give up.

She decides to draw, because drawing is the only thing that makes her happy when she feels sad. She is halfway to drawing a constellation on her arm when she hears an audible gasp. Her head quickly lifts, and that's when she sees her. There’s a girl a few tables away from her, with Hope’s constellation on her arm. The girl is smiling like that’s the most beautiful drawing she’s ever seen.

Hope wants to get her attention, and writes “found you” on her arm, waiting for the other girl to realize who she is. She starts looking around her, trying to find the artist who’s been making her days better, and they lock eyes… and Hope swears she is in love already. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one, but is based on a prompt I saw on tumblr.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my first language.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @luthorshosie


End file.
